onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 758 Prediction
Alright, I'm gonna do this one without planning it through whatsoever, let's see how this goes. Title: To the Top Cover Story: Hey, let's just go and chase those fleeing fish over there! Robin: Shark-man, when Luffy and the others get to Level 4, put the stairs away and come help me! Bartolomeo: Sure, sure...hmmm, come to think of it, I can't see where the stairs end! I'm not sure whether or not Luffy-senpai is on it, so I better keep it up for good measure! Gladius: So your captain thinks I'm only good enough to deal with you trash? He's just gone and killed himself now. The Young Master could filet him within seconds...though I still don't expect your captain to get through the rest of the Guard! Robin: Spare your words! They mean nothing if you cannot act on them! Gladius: Oh? Well then, ''watch ''me... Gladius: Let this speak for me...as well as for your weak self! Robin: If that speaks for you, I think it's saying...you're rather stupid. Gladius: Whah-? Robin: Tut tut...you called us, including my captain, trash, but look now. Where are we, and where are you? No matter. Trash can always return...back to nature! Cien Fleur: Ivy Stranglehold! <100 Robin arms sprout from the ground and envelop Gladius. Though he is caught and unable to move, Gladius chuckles, and puts his finger on one of the limbs. It then begins to swell up...> Cavendish: Bye, shark-face! Don't let that creep touch my horse! And don't YOU touch my horse either! Bartolomeo: Right when I was gonna put this away... Cavendish: I'm still coming for you, Doflamingo! You're all mine! Luffy and the other two went first, so I bet one of Doflamingo's guards is dealing with them! Giving me the chance to go and take his head! Even the "Worst Generation" will be in awe! Usopp: I'm out of ammunition! I don't know how to deal with this! Kanjuro: Never fear, God-Usopp! For I have made a solution! Usopp: GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Kanjuro: Yep! For all the flies on the web...are food for the spider! Mob Member 1: GAAH! WHAT IS THAT THING! Mob Member 2: I'd call it a spider, but its body is so weirdly shaped, and what-IT ONLY HAS SEVEN LEGS!!! WHAT KIND OF THING IS TH-gaaaaahhhhhaaaa! Usopp: I have to say, Kanjuro, you actually had a good idea this time! Viola: Now that that's out of the way, we need to get to the palace quickly to find Princess Mansherry! Kanjuro: Right ahead of you! Everyone else, in unison: NO! Senor Pink: MANLINESS EXPLOSION! Franky: Gah! That did NOT feel super! Rrrr...I'm running low on Cola too! And this was my emergency supply! Well, better than nothing! Kyuin: You fool! That was a container of a chemical we use for SMILE! Consumption of it causes parts of your brain to shut down temporarily! Franky: Oh, that was a nice drink...now I feel...I feel...EXTRA SUPERRRRRRRRRR! Kyuin: His manliness is only accentuated now! Franky: Oh yeah! CHEST HAIR BULLETS! Senor Pink: What is this man? I can't...keep up with this display of manliness! Kyros: I'll join you once I'm through with this! Kyros: I see your sword trembles, Diamante. Now I'M GONNA MAKE YOU QUAKE! Diamante: Let's see you try, Kyros the undefeated champion! I've never been defeated either, so this will go down in the history books! Trebol: Those two upstarts are getting closer and closer to us! I sure as hell won't let them! Sticky Bombs! Law: If those hit us, we won't be going anywhere! Fortunately, I have my powers back! Law: Getting close-WHAT THE F??????!!!!!!!!! Law: Don't you worry, Luffy, I've got this! Trebol: No!!! That was my best ship! Doflamingo: It looks like that Law is causing trouble. This wouldn't be such a problem if it weren't for...Corazon! Luffy: We've made it! Hang on! GOMU GOMU NO...ROCKET!!! Law: This race to come here...it feels like the day I first met Corazon! Law: If you don't let me join your crew and let me live my life to the fullest before my illness takes me, I'll blow you all to smithereens! Doflamingo: Now- Corazon: Don't worry, Doflamingo. I'll take care of this one. Category:Blog posts